Existing network architectures, for a single network provider, include a plurality of subnetworks or subnets. Typically, each subnetwork is made up of network hardware in accordance with a specific vendor hardware platform used in that subnetwork. Because the provider has a plurality of subnetworks, the various subnetworks are interconnected with each other, connecting the network hardware components from various different hardware platforms to each other. When network hardware from various different hardware platforms is connected together, configuration is rather difficult. Each hardware platform typically has its own interface that is used to configure that type of hardware.
For example, a first element manager is used to interface with network hardware in a first hardware platform of one subnet, while a different element manger is used to interface with another subnet that uses a different hardware platform. In order to interconnect the various subnets with each other, it is necessary to individually, tediously, configure each subnet to subnet interface on each side with the appropriate configuration tool. As such, when there is a desire to provide a connection between two service access points at spaced apart locations in the overall network, with the path between the access points passing through a number of different subnetworks, configuration can take considerable time, and be quite difficult.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a network management system that overcomes the configuration difficulties associated with existing networks that support different hardware platforms on different subnets. Further, there is a need for improved user interfaces for network management systems, in addition to a need for online network management applications.